Nora Lovewall
Nora Lovewall was the best friend of Lena Saburo and mother of Cynthia Lovewall and Simon Lovewall. Appearance Nora was described as very beautiful by both Savoc and Lena. She had long, wheat colored hair, and brilliant blue eyes. According to Allen, you could never tell if she was about to crack a joke or punch you in the face. Nora often wore a white button up blouse and jeans, although when she was with Savoc, she wore a long, blue skirt paired with her usual blouse. Personality Nora was often annoyed, and often made sarcastic remarks towards James, Conner, Ray, and Allen. She often complained about her job to them as well. While with Lena, Cynthia and Simon, Nora would ease up a bit, especially with Cynthia and Simon. History Nora was born to George and Alice Lovewall in 1984. She was the granddaughter of the Snow representative. She was raised in relative wealth, although her mother was looked down on for marrying someone outside of the 19 Noble Families. After her parents died, Nora lost access to the Snow family wealth. Nora already lived in Neska, but ended up moving into an apartment above a grocery store where she also worked when she was thirteen. When she was fifteen, she met Iliana and the two quickly grew close. In turn, she met Iliana's siblings, Joseph and Lena. Nora grew close with all members of the Saburo family, but she and Lena had a "special bond." By the time she was eighteen, she quit her job at the grocery store and began working for the Sunshine Bar. Nora quickly got well known for her beauty, and ended up befriending four regulars named James, Conner, Ray, and Allen. The five of them were very close, and they told each other just about everything. Sometime after meeting James, Conner, Ray, and Allen, Nora meets Savoc, a merchant from the city Roslyn. Nora told Lena that she felt like they had a spark, which Lena rolls her eyes at, most likely due to the crush Lena had on Nora. Savoc comes and goes, but when Nora is nineteen or twenty, she becomes pregnant with his child. As it turns out, Nora had twins, who she named Cynthia and Simon. When Savoc holds Cynthia, he says that he's a "deadbeat father" which causes Nora to get irritated. Savoc then confesses that he's already married, which causes Nora to be stunned. Savoc then says that his wife's name is Sabrina, and his daughter Miriam is 10 while his son, Michael, is 2. Savoc pays Nora an unknown sum of money for her to keep quiet about the affair. Two years later, Lena shows up at her doorstep and says that her family is dead. Lena then moves in and takes care of Cynthia and Simon while Nora works. Nora helped Lena grieve, which caused their bond to strengthen. When Lena leaves with Allard, Nora cried. A couple months later, the Lovewall home was invaded by soldiers during the Battle of Neska. They kill Simon and Nora, but due to Cynthia's similarities with one of the soldier's daughters, they spared her. Relationships * Lena Saburo - The two of them were extremely close. They told each other everything and often gave each other advice. When Lena would travel to Neska when her family was alive, she'd always stay with Nora. When Lena's family died, Lena lived with Nora. Lena was in love with Nora, which Nora didn't know. When the soldiers came, Nora began to cry and apologized to Lena before her death. * James, Conner, Ray, and Allen - James, Conner, Ray, and Allen were regulars at the bar that Nora worked at. The five of them were good friends, although Nora often looked annoyed or irritated was around them, but Nora described this as "tough love." The four of them often flirted with Nora, which always made Nora laugh. Allen was the only one who survived the Battle of Neska, and he looked shocked with tears running down his face when he saw their graves. * Savoc Emmins - Nora once cared deeply for Savoc, although Savoc only seemed to care for her looks. Lena once overheard Nora telling Savoc that she wished they could be together forever. Savoc seemed to be aware that what he was doing was terrible, as he called himself a "deadbeat father." After Savoc confesses that he's married and has other children, Nora gets angry and begins to cry. Savoc pays her to keep quiet, and never returns to Neska while Nora is alive. Despite this, Nora tells Lena she doesn't regret the affair one bit because without it she wouldn't of had her children. * Cynthia and Simon Lovewall - Cynthia and Simon were described as "the light of her life." Nora cared very much for her two children, and would only allow Lena to babysit them. Nora had planned to leave her children to Lena after she died, but Savoc ends up finding Cynthia after the Battle of Neska when he came to see if Nora was alright. Savoc looked guilty when he took Cynthia home, as he knew that Nora would want Lena to look after Cynthia. * Iliana and Joseph Saburo - Iliana was the first Saburo that Nora met, and the two of them were pretty close. Although they didn't know each other too well, Nora was very protective of Joseph and got angry when Ray teased Joseph. * Alice and George Lovewall - They both died when Nora was fairly young, but judging by Nora's memories of them, they appeared to be good parents. A picture of Alice, George, and Nora can be spotted on a wall in Nora's house.